Dawn Kurenai
Dawn Kruenai 'is one of the main characters of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Metal Saga anime series. She is a long-time childhood friend of Evan Hatake, as well as his primary love interest. She gives powerful pep talks. She is also the niece of Kaze Kurenai who owns the You Show Duelist School, the special Duel school that she and Evan attend to hone their skills. She is also a teenage tomboy who plays soccer despite her beautiful and feminine appearance and the reincarnation of the Celestial King. Physical Appearance Dawn is an attractive young woman with a petite, fairly curvaceous figure, light-colored skin, blue eyes, and dark pink hair, which she wears tied up in pigtails, clipped down by blue, spherical hair clips. Her hair also features two lighter pink bangs that fall to the side of her face. Dawn wears a bracelet with strange abilities on her left wrist and a silver pendant, held by a leather string around her neck. Dawn's outfit consists of a sleeveless light-blue and white shirt with a musical note on the right collar, along with a red tie. She also wears a dark red skirt that ends at her thighs, a pair of dark blue knee-high stockings, and a pair of pink sneakers with white laces and soles on each sneaker. Personality Dawn is a very cheerful, kind, strong-willed and sweet teenage girl who puts all her heart and effort into the things she does. She is graceful and "lady-like", yet is actually a tomboy who hangs out with boys and plays boy-like activities, such as soccer. Dawn is hot-headed, stubborn and straightforward, often calling others out for their weaknesses and delusions. Though she shares this trait with Evan and Cazz, Dawn is a bit more tactful with her honesty and usually only displays this side of herself to her closest relations. Dawn's stout heart allows her to make difficult and dangerous choices very easily so long as they coincide with her strong sense of duty and morality. She also has a massive short temper that is bigger than Cazz's, Shark's, or Fabia's. When insulted, hurt or embarrassed, Dawn is prone to lash out violently - though typically the victims of such massive tantrums are Evan, Miles, Ryu, Cazz, Shark, Serena, Fabia, Aero, Leo, Yuma, and Chan Lee. Her main weapon of hitting people is mostly her fists. However, Dawn is very honest and treats people with respect, despite her immense temper and tomboyish demeanor. Lighthearted, genuine compassionate, serene and empathetic, Dawn is the type of person who consistently tries her best to aid and support the people around her. She is very sensitive to the pain of others and has been known to cry frequently on behalf of people who won't cry for themselves, earning her the distinction of being a bit of a "crybaby" in Evan's eyes. As one who values family (immediate and extended) above most other things, Dawn is a bit of a worrier and concerns herself with the welfare of people she cares about. Dawn harbors very deep feelings for Evan and is shown to have a massive crush on him, as shown when she blushes about being Evan's girlfriend by Leo and when she smiles at Evan's antics, even admiring his determination and unwavering willpower to never give up. Abilities * History Relationships Family *Kaze Kurenai (Uncle) *Urey Kurenai (Father, Deceased) *Renna Kurenai (Mother, Deceased) Friends/Allies *Team Yu-Gi-Oh! **Evan Hatake (Childhood best friend and classmate, also love interest) Rivals * Enemies * Background in Other Media Novels * Movies * Video Games * Decks Dawn plays a "Zodiac Spirit/'''LIGHT" Deck. Deck Recipe: Zodiac Constellations Duels Series Appearances Quotes * Trivia * Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Americans Category:Teenagers/Young Adults Category:Kurenai Family Category:Duelists Category:Top-Ranked Duelists Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Second High School Students Category:You Show Duelist School Students Category:Team Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Kane's Gang